The Truth Doesn't Always Hurt
by elliexhardy
Summary: Based on a text message I recieved. Maria likes Jeff and tells Eve, as Eve asks Jeff how he feels about Maria, will she be happy or will she be hurt by what he said? Jeff/Maria one-shot


**A/N: So i was going through my text messages today and I found this cute one and I was thinking...I should so make this a one-shot. It may be short but it's so cute...lol. I had to think of a couple so I decided to make this a Jeff/Maria one-shot cause they are one of my favorites. So please enjoy!**

_**The Truth Doesn't Always Hurt**_

It was a Tuesday night for Maria and Jeff Hardy and they were both backstage at the arena for the Smackdown Tapings. Maria was with her friend and fellow diva Eve one night and as they were preparing for their match, they began to talk about boys.

_**"Hey Eve? What do you think about Jeff?"**_

_**"I don't know. He's very down to earth and super nice and he's kind of cute. Why? Why do you ask?"**_

_**"Oh no reason. Just asking?" said Maria as she began to lace up her boots**_

Eve looked at Maria with a suspicious look on her face.

_**"No reason? Are you sure? Cause it seems to me like someone has a little crush on a certain Jeff Hardy."**_

Maria looked up at Eve as she finished lacing up her boots and then she shot up from the bench she was sitting on.

_**"Eve! I so do not have a crush on him. Besides, you're the one who said he was kind of cute. Do-do you have a crush on him?" Maria asked nervously**_

_**"No. I don't have a crush on him. I have my sights set on another hardy." said Eve while she blushed**_

_**"And please Ria, you know you like Jeff. You've liked him ever since he came back on RAW and you know you do, because when he was drafted to Smackdown, you cried and screamed because he wasn't going to be around you. That was until you were drafted and then you were suddenly so happy and jumpy." added Eve as they walked outside the locker room and began walking around the arena hallways.**_

_**"Awww you like Matt...how cute. Fine! You're right..I do like him..ok? But seriously Eve, please don't tell him." begged Maria**_

_**"Yes! I got you to admit it." said Eve as she began to giggle**_

_**"Don't worry, I won't tell him anything. That's your job."**_

_**"What? Oh no no no no no..I can't tell him that I like him. Are you insane?" asked Maria**_

_**"Why can't you tell him?" asked Eve confused**_

_**"Because..what...what if he doesn't feel the same way about me. I mean I'm probably the last person he would ever think of." said Maria while frowning**_

Eve smiled. You see, Eve knew that Maria liked Jeff but she also knew somethig Maria didn't know. Jeff likes Maria too...hell he loves her. Ever since he met her when he came back in RAW on that August 2006 night, he was infatuated with her. Eve was the only one, besides Matt, who knew about this and earlier during the day, she and Jeff planned out a way for him to reveal his true feelings to Maria.

_**"I don't know. Maybe you're right. But hey, what if I like ask him about you. Like if he's interested in you or anything." suggested Eve**_

_**"Eve, I don't think that will work." said Maria**_

_**"Oh come on, it'll be fun. I promise. Look all you have to do is hide behind that wall over there and if he passes by here then I'll ask him and all you have to do is listen." suggested Eve with a smile**_

_**"Ugh. Ok fine. I'm really scared though." said Maria as she began walking away to hide**_

_**"Don't be." shouted Eve right back at her**_

As soon as Maria hid behind the wall she started thinking.

_Ugh! This is so stupid. There's a million hallways around this arena and he probably won't even pass by here. Maybe I should just forget about this and go back to her. Yea, that's what I'm gonna do. Gosh Maria, some genius idea this was._

As soon as Maria started to leave her hiding spot, she saw Eve talking to Jeff Hardy. This was so weird, Jeff just happened to show up and now he was talking to Eve? Maria quickly hid back behind the wall and listened ever so closely to their conversation. This was it, she was going to see if Jeff even felt the same way about her.

-xxxxxxx-

_**"Hey Jeff! How are you?"**_

_**"Oh hey Eve, I'm fine, what about you?" **_

_**"Never been better. Anyway, I have to ask you a question and I hope you don't mind." said Eve**_

_**"Um...ok. Go ahead and ask away" replied Jeff**_

_**"Ok..let me see how I can ask you this. Whatever, I'll just ask you. What do you think about Maria?" asked Eve**_

Maria heard this and literally wanted to kill Eve. She took the palm of her hand and smacked herself against her forehead. Man was Eve gonna get it when this was done and over with

_**"Maria?" asked Jeff**_

_"No. Maryse.." Maria thought to herself..."Of course me. Didn't you not hear Eve like 5 seconds ago?"_

_**"Yeah." replied Eve**_

_**"Well I think she's a pretty good wrestler and has definitely improved and she's funny. Why?" asked Jeff**_

_**"I just wanted to know. Those are all nice things you said about her, but I want to know...do you think she's pretty?" asked Eve while putting their plan into play**_

_**"No." Jeff replied simply**_

Maria's smile turned upside down when she heard that. But nonetheless, she wanted to hear what else he had to say.

_**"Ok. If you would want to be with her forever, would you?"**_

_**"Nope." said Jeff again**_

At this point Maria felt tears in her eyes, she was being turned down and it was killing her

_**"One last thing, if she were to leave, would you cry?" asked Eve while asking the final question for her and Jeff's plan**_

_**"No." he simply replied once again.**_

This was all Maria could take. She left from her hiding spot and rushed right up to Jeff and Eve. She faced him as tears were streaming down her beautiful face and he seemed to notice and looked sad.

_**"Screw you Jeffrey Nero! I can't believe I actually liked a jerk like you. Hell I didn't even liked you, I was in love with you. Yep, that's right I love you. I hope that you never find true love and I hope you're as miserable as I am now! And Eve, your idea sucked!" she said as she stormed off and left Jeff and Eve there.**_

Jeff and Eve smiled at each other and Eve even let out a chuckle. Their plan worked perfectly and now all Jeff had to do was run after Maria and that was what he was doing right now. As he was running after her, to his surprise he found her standing against a wall and crying her heart out. Sure his plan was mean and cruel but there was a reason for it. This was his time now to let her know how he really feels about her.

_**"Maria?" asked Jeff**_

_**"No, just leave me alone Jeff, please. You've already hurt me enough as it is." she replied**_

_**"Please, I just need you to hear me out for 2 minutes, please..that's all I'm asking from you."**_

She looked at him with the tears in her eyes as she stopped crying. She couldn't say no to him because she loved him so much and she would allow him at least two minutes, even if he was rejecting her even worse.

_**"Go ahead." Maria replied dryly**_

Jeff then grabbed her arm with his left hand and took some hair out of her face with his other hand and he looked straight into her glowing green eyes.

_**"Maria, you're not pretty...you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you and I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I'd DIE. Maria, I am deeply in love with you and this is how I truly feel about you. You are such an amazing woman and I love every little thing about you. I didn't mean to hurt you the way that I did when I said those things before, but it was for a reason, and this was the reason." he replied with a smile on his face**_

Maria looked at him with a smile on her face as well, she was even blushing a bit. Those things that Jeff said to her were beautiful and she was so happy that he meant it. Sure, he may have done it in the worst way possible, but he didn't mean to. Maybe he just wanted her to admit that she loved him, because he was afraid to admit it to her like she was afraid to admit it to him.

_**"Jeff, do you really mean all those things you said. I mean you really think I'm beautiful and that you need to be with me and you'd die if I walked away?" Maria asked with hope**_

Jeff looked at Maria and smirked at her. Then he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and he cupped her face with his hands.

_**"Absolutely." simply replied Jeff.**_

With that, Maria and Jeff smiled at each other as Jeff leaned in to kiss Maria on the lips and she leaned in as well. The gap between them was closed in a matter of seconds and it felt so right when they kissed. The electricity inside them was killing them and Maria was feeling weak in the knees, no one has ever made her feel like this in such a long time and she really wanted this. Jeff wrapped his arms around Maria's waist as she wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and the kiss quickly turned into a hot, passionate one...both wanting and needing the kiss more and more. They broke apart 5 minutes later and looked into each other's eyes. Then they both smiled.

_**"See, I told you not to be scared." said Eve who popped up after they finished their kiss.**_

_**"I know. But you should be because I am going to kill you Eve Marie Torres!" Maria shouted as Eve began to run away from her and Maria was about to chase after her.**_

Jeff grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her back towards him to capture her into another passionate kiss.

Killing Eve could wait a little longer.

-xxxxxxx-

**A/N: So that was it, I hope you liked it. It was a cute one-shot for all you Jeff and Maria fans so I hoped you liked it. Please R&R! Let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Also, I was just on youtube and was watching a video about who Eve said was her Wwe Superstar crush and she said it was John Cena...and Tiffany (on ECW) said it was Randy Orton and for some weird reason, Lena Yada said her secret crush was Candice Michelle...awkward...lol...jk. To check it out go to youtube and search for Eve Torres - Secret Crush...lol.**


End file.
